


"I'm a monster"-wolfstar

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gay, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monsters, Studying, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Remus Lupin is insecure about being a werewolf & doesn't believe Sirius is good enough for him





	"I'm a monster"-wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of these characters*  
> follow my instagram @padfoot.moony_

The library was almost empty that evening; it was a cool evening. Why were Remus and Sirius still up? Well, Sirius only left bed to make sure Remus wouldn’t work himself to death. He has feelings towards the other male, but that’s not why he’ll spend hours alone with Remus. They’re friends, best friends; they’ve known each other since they were eleven. They’re nearing their final year at Hogwarts. It was nerve racking for the boys. Especially Remus. Who would want to hire a werewolf? It’s bloody ridiculous.  
“Remus, c’mon,” Sirius murmured sleepily to his friend.  
“Mhmm… in a minute…” Remus muttered absently just like he has for the past hour. He was hunched over some book on unicorns to prepare for the Care For Magical Creatures essay.  
“Moony please,” Sirius begged, pulling the books away from the sleep deprived werewolf. “It’s almost three in the morning.”  
Remus looked up for the first time in hours; he looked half-dead. “Pads give me the book. I’ll be fine. We start O.W.L.S tomorrow!” He grunted with an urgent tone.  
“Rem, you’re the smartest guy I know! You’ll pass all your exams! Just… let’s go up to bed. Prongs’ll think we were snogging-”  
“Why would he think that?”  
“Oh-um-I like you,” Sirius muttered, tone dripping with his sleepiness.  
“Yeah, I know, pads. We’re best mates.” Remus responded as if it were the most obvious fact.  
“No-I mean I like you like that, but I like you more than that.” Sirius told Remus.  
Remus’ eyes widened, pulling away from Sirius. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten close. He looked up and saw the panic written all over the Animagus’ face. Shit. “No-don’t freak!” He stressed. “I just… why?” He queried hesitantly.  
Sirius shrugged, “I-just-I really like you. I’ve had feelings for you since second year. Honestly, I just want to kiss you and stuff…”  
Remus’ cheeks heated, turning his head defiantly, “Sirius, I can’t… you need someone better!” He muttered. His eyes were starting to water to match Sirius’ glassy eyes.  
“You’re the best. Please, just listen to me! You keep putting yourself down. It sucks seeing you like this; I want to be-”  
“Sirius!” Remus barked, “I’m a monster! You could be with-”  
Sirius huffed, taking the werewolf’s hand, pulling him up close to him. “Please don’t say that.” Sirius begged. “You’re not a monster!” Sirius promised, grey eyes clashing with the whiskey eyes. “You fold your bloody socks and underwear! How would I be afraid of you?” He sighed. “Please, I really like you!” He sighed. Remus looked down at Sirius, reluctantly leaning down to hug Sirius. “Please, Re. I want to be with you-” He felt Remus lean in to kiss him  
His lips are so soft.  
His hands are so strong.  
His shoulders are just so broad.  
As their lips parted, Remus gazed at Sirius, “I don’t want you to get hurt…”  
Sirius sighed softly, “I know. Just… be my boyfriend?” He asked hesitantly.  
Remus nodded, leaning in to kiss him, “yes-” he murmured against the others lips.  
“Ahem.” A sleepy voice said from behind him.  
Sirius pulled away, ready to yell at whoever interrupted him before he saw a smirking James Potter with the invisibility cloak in hands. “Fuck you, man.” He laughed, “You’re a total git!”


End file.
